Blaine: The Shrinking Man
by ms.hummel-anderson-cullen
Summary: When Blaine gets a product spilled on him, he thinks it will be like all the others Puck tries out on Kurt and him but what he didn't know was it would change his life forever. Future Fic! Rated M just in case. Based on The Incredible Shrinking Woman.
1. What's Happening?

**I don't own glee or the incredible shrinking woman or man.**

**I know I have some other stories going on but I really need to get this one out of my system. This plot bunny won't stop hopping around in my brain. It keeps saying: WRITE ME!**

**Warning: Sensuality!**

**So I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

"For the last time no, Puck!" Blaine shouted angrily.

"Come on dude. This will be the last time!" Puck retorted.

Blaine walked into his large office. The two were on the fifth floor of Hummel-Anderson's fashions.

When Kurt and Blaine got married they started their own company. Blaine did his fashions and Kurt would do his. Most of the time they wouldn't see each other most of the day, but if they did they would sneak kisses through the halls or cute notes as if they were still in school.

Blaine started gathering his things and putting it into his satchel. Puck walked up to him with the bottles of shampoo and conditioner. Blaine almost bumped into them as he turned around to grab his writing pad.

"This will be the last time" Puck repeated.

"You told us that the last five times" Blaine sighed annoyed. He rolled his eyes.

He hated testing new things for Puck and his company. Kurt and Blaine both hated it but they did it because they were his friends. The reason they hated it was simple: the products always had a weird side effect. One time Kurt tried a new moisturizer that overnight turned his skin orange or the time Blaine used a new lotion that made him break out into a rash. When it came to Puck's products, Kurt and Blaine weren't the luckiest.

"But please! I need someone to help" Puck pleaded. He opened the bottles and put them close to Blaine's nose. "Here smell. They smell like flowers."

Blaine took a whiff of the product. He sneezed. Blaine sighed heavily. He wasn't going to argue anymore. Sneezing could be the beginning of it.

Blaine grabbed his satchel and walked around his desk to the door. Puck ran to the door. He tripped over his own feet and then the contents of the bottle spilled on Blaine. Blaine looked down at his clothes. The green goo stained his shirt and some of it went on his arms and hands.

"Dude, I am sorry" Puck said.

"It's okay" Blaine said. "I never liked this shirt anyway. Not to mention now you can find out how the shampoo is on skin"

* * *

"Puck came to me too" Kurt said as the two got out of the car.

"You weren't lucky enough to have it be spilled on you" Blaine laughed.

Kurt and Blaine walked up to their house. Their house was small and white. It was a normal house. Next to the house was Finn and Rachel's house. They both saw Finn washing dishes and waved. Kurt and Blaine walked up to the porch and unlocked the door. They left the door unlocked in case Rachel and Finn decided to pay a visit.

Blaine went to the sink. He took off his shirt to where he was only wearing his tank top. Kurt smiled. He walked up to Blaine and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Blaine turned on the water and started to try and get the green goo off of him. Kurt handed him a towel. Blaine started dying his arms.

"So how was your side of the office?" Blaine asked.

"Alright" Kurt said. "How was yours?"

"Good" Blaine replied.

Blaine took Kurt into his arms. Kurt smiled. Blaine had always been a tad smaller than Kurt well three inches. They nuzzled their noses together. Blaine hoped on the counter. He wrapped his legs around Kurt's waist.

"See now you're taller than me" Kurt laughed between kisses.

"Only a little bit but hey it's better than nothing" Blaine said.

Suddenly the room started spinning in Blaine's eyes. He got seriously dizzy.

"B, are you okay?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded slowly. Kurt put his hand to Blaine's head. "Honey, you're hot."

"Well so are you but you're not all dizzy" Blaine laughed.

"No, I mean your temperature. I think you have a fever." Kurt laughed.

Kurt helped Blaine down and then helped him to their room. He laid Blaine on the bed. He kissed Blaine's forehead.

"Go to sleep. Maybe you'll feel better after"

Blaine slept the whole night. He never got up once. Kurt had to keep checking on him to make sure he was still breathing.

Kurt was already downstairs eating some breakfast when Blaine came down. Blaine thought his clothes felt looser and a little smaller. He had to tie his robe tighter than normal.

"Good morning sleepy head!" Kurt said happily.

Blaine went over and kissed Kurt's head. Kurt wrapped his arm around Blaine's waist.

"I can't believe I slept that long" Blaine said as he yawned.

"_Is your body shrinking?"_ the news caster said on the TV.

Kurt looked up at it for a moment. Suddenly Blaine's robe shoulder slipped down past his shoulders. He quickly pulled it back up.

"So I was thinking about doing some gardening in the backyard. Did you want to help?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"Yeah I have some daises I want to plant." Blaine replied. Kurt got up and went to kiss Blaine's lips instead Kurt kissed Blaine's nose.

"Kurt, our lips were always in kissing range. I have never gotten on my toes to kiss you." Blaine said. He was in shock.

Kurt looked at Blaine oddly.

"That's strange. It's probably just because I am wearing shoes and you're not." Kurt said.

"I am wearing slippers!" Blaine protested.

Kurt didn't know what to say about it. He just wanted to let it go at the moment.

"Let's just forget about. I still love you" Kurt said. He leaned down slightly and kissed Blaine's lips.

"I love you too" Blaine said.

Kurt then walked away and went out the back door. Blaine knew he wasn't crazy. Something wasn't right. Kurt and he never had to lean down or stand on their toes to kiss each other.

Blaine went back to the bedroom. He grabbed a pencil. He stood himself up to the wall and marked where the top of his head was. He then went over to Kurt's bag and pulled out the measuring tape. He measured from the floor to the mark.

"5'7''. That can't be right" He said out loud.

He went out to garden. He saw Kurt putting on some gloves.

"Kurt, come here please!" Blaine exclaimed.

"What is it?" Kurt asked worried. Blaine led Kurt back to the bedroom and showed him the marking. "Okay. I don't understand"

"This marking is at five foot seven and I am five foot eight" Blaine said.

"You might have missed measured. Here I prove to you that you are not getting shorter." He slid off his shoes and then grabbed the pencil and marked his place on the wall. "I have always been three inches taller than you." Kurt measured his and then looked at the difference. "See four inches shorter."

"Four?!" Blaine shouted.

Blaine and Kurt looked at the measurements again. Kurt was right Blaine was four inches shorter than him.

"That's it" Blaine said. "I am going to go make an appointment with Sam"

* * *

The next day Kurt and Blaine went down to go see Sam. Sam Evans was a friend and doctor to them. Blaine was sitting on the table. Kurt rubbed his back.

"I am sure it's nothing." Kurt said. He kissed Blaine's temple.

Blaine sighed heavily. He looked at his shoes. His shoes felt loose. His Capri pants were now regular pants and he would have to tighten his belt to keep his pants where they belonged. His polo shirt was loose. Even his wedding ring felt loose.

Sam then walked in with a clipboard.

"Hey guys. I haven't seen you since that rash on your arms." Sam smiled. "I guess that could be a good thing"

"I am still shocked you became a doctor" Kurt said.

"Yeah well it pays the bills" Sam said. He walked over to Blaine. "So what's going on man?"

"I know this sounds crazy but I think I shrunk a few inches." Blaine said.

Sam had to hold back a roll of his eyes. He sighed.

"Look I am not crazy I measured myself yesterday. I'm five foot eight and when I measured I was five foot seven. I even had Kurt measure up to me. He has always been three inches taller than me and yesterday he was four."

"It could be his shoes" Sam said.

"I wasn't wearing shoes" Kurt replied.

"How do you know that Kurt isn't getting any bigger?" Sam said.

Blaine got angry. He was tired of everybody trying to prove him wrong. He hopped off the table.

"Sam! What is wrong with my pants?!" He yelled.

Sam looked at them.

"I can't see your ankles" Sam said. He led Blaine to the scale. "Here step on there and let me measure you." Blaine stepped on the scale. Sam started to measure him. "See five foot six inches."

"Six inches?!" Blaine asked as he looked at the scale. "I've shrunk two inches!"

Kurt went over to them. He looked at the measurements. He was shocked. In two days Blaine shrunk two inches. Blaine looked at Kurt with tears in his eyes.

"Kurt, what's happening to me?" he asked.

* * *

**Okay so did you enjoy it? **

**If you want to see more please review or follow. **


	2. Wedding Ring

**I don't own glee or the incredible shrinking woman or man.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and followed! **

* * *

_Blaine walked into the kitchen. Kurt and Finn were having a cup of coffee. _

"_Hi baby" Blaine said happily. _

_Kurt didn't respond. He just kept sipping his coffee. Blaine turned to Finn._

"_Finn?" he asked. _

_Finn didn't respond either. He took a cookie and started eating it. Blaine looked up at them. _

"_Are you guys listening?!" he asked angrily. _

_Finn and Kurt just sat there talking. Blaine felt like they were ignoring him. He suddenly got very angry. _

"_I am here! Guys look! I am talking to you!" Blaine shouted. "I'm not a chair or a-"  
_

_Blaine felt a weird bubbling in his stomach. Kurt and Finn started to get taller. Blaine's clothes got longer and bigger on him. His feet slipped out of his shoes. His wedding ring fell on the floor.  
_

"_HELP ME!" Blaine yelled at them as he slipped past his shirt collar. _

_He looked down at his body. He was only six inches tall. He sat down in his clothes and started crying. _

Blaine shot up awake. He looked at Kurt. Kurt was sleeping soundly, his chest moving up and down slowly. Blaine let out a sigh of relief. It was only a dream. He looked down at his body. His pants and shirt were slightly bigger than when he went to bed. The bed was longer.

Blaine got up and grabbed the pencil he used to measure himself. He leaned back and drew the line. He then grabbed the measuring tape and measured up to the line. He was 5'4"

Kurt sat up in bed. He rubbed his eyes. He saw Blaine there.

"B, what are you doing?" he asked.

He got up out of bed and walked up to Blaine. Blaine started crying. Kurt took him in his arms. Blaine's face was in Kurt's chest. Blaine now only came up to Kurt's shoulders.

"Kurt, I'm getting smaller every day" Blaine sobbed.

Kurt rubbed circles into Blaine's back. He leaned his head on Blaine's. He led him back to bed.

"I know. Sam is still doing some tests."

They both got back into bed. Blaine put his head on Kurt's chest.

"Kurt, what if I get so small that I can only be seen through a microscope?" Blaine sniffled.

"That won't happen" Kurt replied.

Blaine looked at Kurt.

"How do you know?" he questioned. "I never in a million years thought that I would start shrinking and I am. Do you think it will stop?"

"I don't know if it will stop or not but all I know is that I love you and no matter what I will always love you" Kurt told Blaine. Kurt took Blaine's left hand and kissed it where his wedding ring was.

* * *

That morning Blaine measured himself again. He was happy to know he was still 5'4". He looked down at his robe. His robe almost went down to his ankles and his slippers were getting way too big for him. Kurt walked in from his shower. He saw Blaine up against the wall.

Kurt felt bad. He hated the fact that Blaine was shrinking. Not because of his own reasons but the fact that Blaine was a little conscious about his height. Kurt would rather be shrinking instead of Blaine. He would gladly take his place yet Blaine shrinking could teach him to not be insecure about his height.

Kurt took Blaine in his arms. He rubbed his back.

"Hey how about you and I stay home today? We can lounge around and do absolutely nothing." Kurt said.

Blaine stood on his toes and kissed Kurt's ear.

"I'd like that" he replied.

The two hugged and held each other in that place for a while. The phone suddenly rang.

"Who could be ruining this moment?" Kurt asked. He picked up the phone. "Hello…..oh hi Sam…..you did...okay we will be there right away….bye"

"What did he say?" Blaine asked. He honestly didn't want to ask that question.

"Sam wants us to go down to his office." Kurt said.

* * *

"This is still shocking to me. It should be impossible." Sam said.

The three were in Sam's office. Blaine hadn't let go of Kurt's hand.

"That's a relief. I thought I had a problem." Blaine said sarcastically.

"Look I am trying to keep this as private as possible but it might not be. I want to do some tests on you to find out if it this is an internal problem or an external problem." Sam explained. "I've scheduled them for Monday and Tuesday."

Blaine nodded. He almost started crying. He didn't want to be tested. He just wanted to find out how to reverse the effects.

"Once I find out if it's internal or external, I myself can start working on an antidote." Sam then said.

Kurt took Blaine by the shoulders and rubbed them. Blaine and Kurt got up. Blaine hugged Sam tightly.

"Thank you for doing what you can."

"Not a problem buddy" Sam said. "You're my best friend and I would do anything for you"

Kurt hugged Sam too and they then walked out. Kurt held Blaine as they went to the car. Blaine had tears in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked. He didn't really know what the answer was going to be.

They were in the car. Kurt held on to Blaine.

"I'm scared." Blaine said as he started to cry. "I know it's necessary but I don't want to be tested like a lab rat! I am also scared you're going to leave!"

"Why would I leave you?!" Kurt asked.

"Because now I am going to shrink and we can't do everything we want to! We can't go to some island and sit on the beach. We can't do anything anymore." Blaine said.

Kurt took Blaine in his arms. Blaine started to cry.

"I will never leave you. I would never ever do that." Kurt moved Blaine so he could look him in the eyes. He took Blaine's hand. His hand was covered by his sweater sleeve. Kurt moved it and showed Blaine the wedding ring Blaine was wearing. "Blaine, there is a reason we got married and there is a reason you are wearing this ring. As long as we have this relationship, nothing will ever happen"

Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt. Suddenly Blaine's wedding ring slipped off his finger of to the floor of the car. Blaine picked it up and started to sob.

* * *

**So what do you think?**

**I know Blaine has been really sad but hey if I were shrinking, I would cry. **

**Hey it's review time! **


	3. Daisies

**I don't own glee or the incredible shrinking man or woman. **

**I want to give a huge thank you to Socialbutterfly85, DarrenChrisGleek, and faylea for reviewing. **

**Another big gigantic thank you to Midnights Flower for helping. I got into a funk for a few days and ran out of ideas for the story at the moment at which the story is in and she totally helped!**

**Warning: Sensuality and a little talk! **

* * *

_A few days later…._

Blaine kept shrinking and fast. He was about 4'11" by now. He only came up to the Kurt's chest. His clothes were getting bigger and bigger on him and he still tried to wear his wedding ring even though it would slip off a lot. Blaine was getting depressed, so depressed that some days he wouldn't go to work.

Kurt felt bad for his husband. If he could shrink down with Blaine, he would. Kurt did everything he could to help Blaine and Blaine would do the same too. Kurt had told Finn and Rachel about Blaine's "condition". Finn and Rachel would watch Blaine while Kurt was at work. Kurt couldn't stop thinking about Blaine at work.

"Mr. Hummel-Anderson, are you alright?" his assistant Rita asked. "You seem a bit off"

Kurt looked up at her from his desk. He was thinking about Blaine and how he didn't know if he was okay.

"I'm okay I guess. Just worried about Blaine" He replied.

"If you don't mind me asking, where is he?"

Kurt bit his lip. "Um…he's been sick"

"Oh what does he have?" She asked.

Kurt got yet again nervous. He wanted to just throw Rita out and tell her to stop asking questions.

"He has mono" Kurt mumbled.

"Oh. Send him my wishes" she said as she walked out.

Kurt grabbed his keys from his pocket. Kurt needed to go to Blaine.

* * *

Blaine was at home on the couch eating a pint of ice cream. Finn came in with a grilled cheese. He sat in the recliner. As Blaine went for another spoonful of his ice cream, his wedding ring slipped off into the ice cream. He started to cry silently to himself. Finn saw that Blaine had tears in his eyes.

"Dude, you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah" Blaine sniffled. "My ring keeps slipping off."

Finn moved over to the couch. He patted Blaine's knee.

"Hey, it will be okay."

Finn didn't really know what to say. He honestly didn't know how to help Blaine.

"I hope so. I love Kurt so much and I want to show it but it's hard when I can't wear my wedding ring."

Finn hugged Blaine.

"I know but Kurt still loves you no matter how small you get." Finn said.

Blaine nodded as Kurt walked in. Kurt sat down on the side of the couch. He kissed Blaine's head.

"Hey baby" Blaine said.

"How are you feeling?" Kurt asked.

Blaine laid his head on Kurt's thigh.

"Okay. Just small."

Finn got up and put his plate in the sink.

"I better be going" Finn said. "I need to pick up Sydney from school."

"Oh okay. Tell her, her uncles say hi" Blaine said.

"Will do. Bye guys!" Finn said as he walked out the door.

Kurt pulled Blaine into his arms. Blaine kissed Kurt's chin lovingly. Kurt and Blaine got up and kissed more. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. Kurt held Blaine's face in his hands while they kissed.

"Wait." Blaine said. "What if I'm too small?"

Kurt chuckled. "I think we would worry about that later."

"I don't think you are thinking about the same place I am"

"I am. Size doesn't matter. It is possible for people to love each other for other reasons." Kurt said. "Don't worry about it."

Blaine then started to kiss Kurt more and more. Kurt pushed Blaine towards the wall. Blaine hoped up and Kurt grabbed Blaine's legs. Kurt carried him to their room.

* * *

The two spent all night getting to know each other more. In the morning Blaine notice he had shrunk another two inches, making him 4'9". Blaine decided to make breakfast. He did but he had difficulties doing it. He couldn't reach the cabinets very well. He came out and set the table.

"Kurt! Breakfast is ready!" He yelled.

Kurt came up to the patio with flowers in his hand. He kissed Blaine.

"What have you prepared today?" Kurt asked happily.

"French toast, eggs and bacon" Blaine replied.

"Yummy!" Kurt said. He showed Blaine the flowers. "Here I picked some of your daisies. We could put them in the kitchen. They smell lovely."

Blaine took them and smelled them. He sneezed.

"That's odd. They don't usually make me sneeze" Blaine said.

He started to cough. Blaine felt a small bubbling in his stomach. His clothes and shoes were getting looser. He looked at himself.

"What just happened?" He asked Kurt.

"Honey you just shrunk!"

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!  
**

**So what do you think caused Blaine to shrink? Was it the French toast? Or was it the flowers? **

**Please review!**


	4. Family

**I don't own glee or the shrinking man and woman. **

* * *

As Kurt had said, Blaine had shrunk. Blaine was now as tall as Kurt and his seven year old niece, Sydney. Kurt had given all the daises to Finn and Rachel to stop Blaine from shrinking anymore. Kurt was trying his best to help Blaine to keep him happy but it would only work for a while. Some days Blaine would just mope around the house. Blaine and him would try and have fun together but with Blaine's size, it wouldn't work.

"You should go on National Television!" Rachel said to Blaine.

Blaine was mixing a salad. He thought he would try and make a nice dinner for Kurt and him. The problem was Blaine couldn't reach the cabinets very well. Rachel was too busy talking to notice he needed help.

"Why would I go on National Television?" he asked her.

That was the last thing he wanted to do. Appearing on TV was outrageous.

"For your public!" She replied.

Blaine stopped what he was doing. He had fear in his eyes. Had she told people?

"Rachel, did you tell anyone about my condition?"

"No!" she replied. She knew how embarrassing it would be to let the secret out. Kurt also had been keeping an eye on them.

"Okay I will take your word" Blaine said.

He hopped up off the stool he was on and onto the counter. He opened the cabinet and started searching for some salt.

"Maybe it could help some scientists help you."

"Rachel," Blaine said in a serious tone as he leaped down. "I am not a lab rat or a freak. If I go on TV, I will always be known as a freak and then some people will poke me with a lot of needles. I don't want to be poked with needles and become a lab rat. People already think I am a freak for being gay. I don't want to give them another reason to taunt me."

Rachel felt severely bad. She bowed her head.

"I thought maybe I could help you by opening you up to some new doctors"

"I know but I don't think anyone can help me." Blaine replied.

They were silent for a while. Blaine felt bad for being mean to Rachel but he knew she probably wouldn't have stopped bugging him till she got her way. Rachel felt worse than Blaine and she almost left. She didn't want to say anything.

Blaine went over to the stove. He was in the process of checking his green beans when he felt his hand become very hot very quickly. He took his hand away and went to the sink. He tried to turn on the water but he couldn't reach it. He started to cry from the pain and how he was starting to be helpless.

Rachel quickly came over and helped. She turned on the sink for him. He smiled at her and then put his hand under the water. Blaine then knew what was happening. Rachel wanted to help. She just didn't know how. No one did.

* * *

Kurt came home a little while later. Blaine finished dinner with Rachel's help. Kurt kissed Blaine's head.

"How are you doing?" Kurt asked. He sat down at the table.

Blaine sat down next to him. He noticed as always that his feet weren't touching the floor.

"Same as usual. The only upside to this is that I can were cute kid clothes and I can have those shoes that light up" Blaine smiled.

"At least you're having a positive attitude." Kurt said as he cut a piece of chicken.

"I try but it's still hard."

"I know but it's better than not trying."

Kurt took out a box from his work bag. He handed it to Blaine. Blaine took lit and smiled.

"What's this?"

"Just open it."

Blaine opened the box and saw a gold bracelet. Blaine smile and then stopped.

"No, honey you should get presents not-"

Kurt silenced him with a kiss.

"I know how hard you have been on yourself for not being able to wear your wedding ring so I got you a gold bracelet. You can wear it and it should fit. I got it in a kid's size."

"Yeah and if it's too small I can just wake up tomorrow and fit in it." Blaine laughed.

Kurt laughed with him even though he didn't really want to. He thought if Blaine was laughing then it was okay. Kurt took the bracelet and put it around Blaine's wrist.

"Fits perfectly." Blaine said as he kissed Kurt.

They finished their dinner soon after.

"How was work?" Blaine asked.

"Good" Kurt replied. "I got a call though at lunch"

"R-really?" Blaine stumbled.

Blaine wasn't sure who to think it might have been.

"It was my dad." Kurt replied.

"Oh how is he?" Blaine asked as he let out a sigh of relief.

"Pretty good. The only thing is he wants to have dinner this Friday." Kurt said.

Blaine sigh was quickly drawn back in.

"Did you tell him about me?"

Kurt hesitated a little. He did tell his dad. His dad had a right to know. Blaine is his son and law.

"I…I did"

Blaine was somewhat shocked. He knew that it was danger, letting other people know but at the same time he knew Kurt would never try and put him in danger.

"I understand. I know he's our family and I think family is what I need"

* * *

**YAY! New Chapter. **

**Sorry for the long wait. I started school so. **

**Review time. Review with what you want to see in the next chapter at the dinner. **


End file.
